


A Special Occasion

by Anonymous



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bucky in lingerie, Bucky in panties, Coming In Pants, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, F/M, Frottage, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, almost sub bucky, and by light I mean very light practically nonexistent, bucky calls reader doll, more dominant reader, not quite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 00:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13513146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "They’re black, all black. Satin front that just barely covers my cock when it’s soft, much less when I’m hard like this for you, baby. The rest is lace, it wraps around my thighs and hardly covers my ass, ‘cause its a thong, doll,” Bucky describes as he rolls his hips against yours.(Reader finds out Bucky wears lingerie sometimes and is very intrigued.)





	A Special Occasion

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: reader does call Bucky a slut during this fic, if that is not your cuppa tea, might not want to read. 
> 
> I posted this anonymously because i'm a coward lol

Bucky Barnes had a secret. A secret you were definitely not supposed to know about, or he would have told you already. You wouldn’t have found /them/ hiding in the back of a drawer when you went into his room to return the pair of socks you’d borrowed from him if he wanted you to know. 

Could you really be blamed for finding what you did? After all, Bucky had told you to just stick the socks in the second drawer down, and so you opened that drawer. Was it your fault that a strange, different material folded in the back of the drawer, peeking out past the socks, caught your eye? You had to investigate after that. You know the saying. Curiosity killed the cat, and all. 

It should have been an innocent trip. The last time you were over at his apartment your feet had been cold, so he lent you a pair of socks. Now after you’d washed them, you were returning them. That was supposed to be it! It should have been simple. 

Instead you found yourself staring at a pair of pale blue lace panties, and it looked like there were at least three other pair, all different colors, hiding behind the rest of Bucky’s socks. Shocked and a little bit panicked at what you’d found, you hastily folded the lingerie back up and shoved it to the back, throwing the pair of socks in and shutting the drawer quickly. You exited his room and when he asked if you were going to stick around for lunch, you said you had places to be, and left. 

You didn’t really have places to be, but you couldn’t believe what you’d seen. You and Bucky had been in what you thought was a mutually exclusive relationship for close to half a year. Could he really be seeing other women? And why would he keep their panties in his sock drawer, if that was the case? Were they some kind of sick trophy to him, to prove how many different women he could be with being your back without you noticing? The thought sickened you and you replayed the image of the pale blue lingerie over and over in your mind before it hit you: it hadn’t been a pair of women’s panties. 

That was what was off about it; the lingerie hadn’t been cut any way you’d ever seen panties fit. It had too much material in the front, but now you understood: Bucky Barnes owned /men’s/ lingerie, wore it on occasion, and probably derived some sort of pleasure from it. You wondered why he never brought it up, seeing that you’d had sex with him before, and he’d always worn typical boxer briefs. 

Oh /fuck/, Bucky Barnes wore lingerie and probably looked incredibly hot in it. You bit your lip at the thought as heat pooled in your stomach. You had to bring it up, you had to be honest. If he was mad at you for discovering his pastime, you’d shut up about it, and only ever think about it alone at night. But if he wasn’t… 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You’d text him and asked if you could come over the very next night, unable to wait, and feeling a little guilty about it. He’d said yes, so you figured you hadn’t done too much damage with your hasty leave the day before. It wasn’t very long before you blurted what had happened. 

“Bucky,” you started. 

“Yes, doll?” 

“I… I found something the other day and I want to be honest about it.” 

He looked confused, but didn’t say much else, so you figured it was safe to continue. “When I returned your socks yesterday, I may have been a little bit too nosy.” 

Realization dawned on Bucky’s face and his eyes widened as he looked to you, saying, “I can explain,” at the very same time you were getting out, “I hope you’re not mad at me.” Then he only looked confused at you. 

“I’m not, um, I’m not mad,” he said, “I hope you aren’t mad either.” 

“I’m definitely not mad. Just wondering why you’ve never worn them around me is all,” you say, your tone teasing. 

“I like to wear the, uh, lingerie, to feel good about myself sometimes you know? After everything sometimes it’s hard to love who I am but they feel good. They’re a sort of special occasion thing. I thought you would think it was weird or something.” 

“Mmm, I don’t think it’s weird,” you said as you leaned closer to him. “I think it’s,” you paused as you placed a kiss on his neck just under his killer jawline, “kind of hot.” You pulled back and looked into his stormy blue eyes and smirked. 

Bucky’s facial expression changed from nervous to smitten instantly, his eyes filling with lust. “Oh yeah?” he asked, voice already gravelly and low. 

“Yeah,” you answer, trailing your hand down to the crotch of his jeans. “Can we make today a special occasion?” you venture, rubbing his hard cock through his jeans. 

“Luckily for both of us, it already is,” Bucky groans, rolling his hips towards you, grinding against your hand. 

“Oh fuck, are you serious?” you ask, kissing a line down his neck. 

“Mhm,” he pauses. “Do you wanna see?” he asks and moves to unzip his jeans but you catch his hands and gyrate your hips against him, distracting him for the moment. 

“Not yet. Tell me what they look like first,” you nearly beg. 

“They’re black, all black. Satin front that just barely covers my cock when it’s soft, much less when I’m hard like this for you, baby. The rest is lace, it wraps around my thighs and hardly covers my ass, ‘cause its a thong, doll,” Bucky describes as he rolls his hips against yours. You unzip his jeans just enough to see the front of the ensemble. His dick is very obviously tenting the black fabric, his pre-come staining the waistline where the head of his dick is nearly exposed. You continue to grind against him, spurred on by his obvious arousal and the debauched picture he paints. “Oh fuck,” you whine, “I wanna see you cum in them, fucking cum in them for me, Bucky, wanna see you ruin them.” You can’t help yourself; you’re so taken by the idea of Bucky in panties that you’re reduced to this. 

“Oh god, Y/N,” he whines. 

“I know you like this, I know you’re on the inside you’re begging to come, you want to, for me. C’mon James, ruin your lingerie like the slut you are.” 

Kissing you hard, Bucky fulfills your wish, coming into the black panties and irreversibly staining them before moving a hand to your clit and rubbing you through your leggings until you too are gasping into his mouth and coming in your own pants. You aren’t done with him though, and lead him into the bedroom where you push him onto the bed and settle between his thighs. You pull his jeans down and off and are left with the sight of him in his lingerie: the stained satin, the lace straining to cover his thighs, and the jockstrap he didn’t fucking mention when he was describing them to you. 

“You’re holding out on me, Barnes,” you joke and snap the strap on the left. 

“What can I say, Y/N, I had to leave something for a surprise,” he says, and smirks at you. 

His ass looks great in them, hell, all of him looks like sin in these panties. You have to suck his dick, there’s no buts about it, you want to so bad. You kiss his cock through the fabric of the lingerie, then lick a stripe up his length and he’s hardening again. You tease him by sucking only on his tip before moving to suck him through the fabric again. Above you, he’s letting off a litany of curses. Deciding to have mercy on him, you pull his panties down and lick what is left of the cum of his previous orgasm away and swallow his length. He’s shaking with the effort of not bucking into your mouth. 

“Y/N,” he moans, “say it again, doll.” 

You almost ask him what? before it dawns on you and you pull off his gorgeous cock with a popping sound and continue to work him with your hand. 

“You’re a slut, Bucky,” you say before leaning in to taste the pre-come he leaks. 

“Uhhnn, why?” 

“Because you wear these pretty things, and you like it. And you like when I make you ruin them,” you say. 

“I’m going to cum all over myself like a slut for you, doll,” Bucky moans as a warning, and you take your mouth off his cock to watch him come for you the second time that night. He takes several breaths and then shoves his fingers into your pants and into your cunt to coax an orgasm from you, and you scream his name.

After you come down, Bucky is still right by your side. You realize what you’d said during sex and ask him to make sure it was alright. He laughs and says he won’t mind being called ‘slut’ more. You’re surprised but pleased. 

“Sorry about ruining that pair of panties, too,” you apologize. 

“Doll,” Bucky says, “now that I know you react like this to me wearing lingerie, I’m going to be buying a lot more of it.”

You laugh and kiss him and thank your lucky stars for blessing you with Bucky Barnes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, let me know what you think in the comments lol


End file.
